1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to folding bicycles and more particularly to a structure for laterally moving a folded folding bicycle by disposing auxiliary wheels thereof being perpendicular to either bicycle wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention of bicycles is about two hundred years. They are still the main transportation means in many regions throughout the world. Further, bicycles are becoming more popular due to the concern of energy shortage and skyrocketing price of petroleum oil. Bicycle riding has many benefits and advantages, but it also has some inconveniences. For example, fixed frame bicycles are bulky. Also, traveling distance of a bicycle is limited. One may carry a bicycle on a car, a railroad coach, or a rapid transit car for transporting to a far place prior to riding same after unloading. However, it is difficult of storing a bicycle in the trunk of a typical car. For transporting by railroad or rapid transit, there are many restrictions on height, width, and length of a bicycle to be carried. Typically, a folding bicycle can be broken down into a more compact size. That is why folding bicycles are popular among specific groups of people.
It is difficult of smoothly moving a folded folding bicycle in view of the current technology. One prior art directs to a folding bicycle equipped with a rear auxiliary wheel. A rider may wheel the folded folding bicycle to board a raid transit car or unload the same. Further, the rider may wheel the folded folding bicycle to a desired place. However, a drawback has been found in the conventional folding bicycle. In detail, the rear auxiliary wheel is fixed in a direction perpendicular to that of the bicycle wheels. Hence, the rear auxiliary wheel may hinder the normal wheeling of the bicycle wheels or even cause danger when the rear auxiliary wheel contacts the ground. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.